


Cursed Names

by DxTURA



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, not TOGETHER together but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: People have bad memories attached to just about anything. For Josie, it was the name "Jojo."April Fiverr Request
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Cursed Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

_What did you call me?_

_Josie? What’s—_

What. Did. You. Call. Me.

_...Jojo, why?_

Josie Saltzman pinning down her next crush (?) – Jade – was _not_ how she wanted to start of this supposed night of relaxation.

Yet here she was. And teardrops and a hot red face stained her normally calm and radiant disposition, too.

The two of them have been on this weird tip-toe situation ever since they shared a kiss, and Penelope decided to take her leave to Belgium. Jade had recommended that they both schedule a time where the two of them were free to do what they wanted – be it studying for the next tests or simply watching videos together on their phone. It wasn’t a huge deal, and Josie honestly thought she needed it. A normal day for once.

Having some normalcy in a world where everyone she knew had magical powers could do some good, right? Wrong.

Even though Josie thought it was a great idea, her heart just _didn’t_ agree with her. She just _couldn’t_ get Penelope off her mind. Every little _fun_ moment she had with Jade just brought some awkward flashback to her head. Jade _coincidentally_ liked some of the same things P did, and Josie could _feel_ chills rise up her spine whenever they came across a video Penelope liked.

Everything built up and when Jade called her _Jojo_?

Oh, no. All bets were off. Her mind just _couldn’t_ take it.

Bitter, silent tension flooded the room and the two locked eyes upon each other until… until Josie realized what she was doing.

Jade was lucky Josie didn’t have a wooden stake, otherwise she would’ve been a _dead_ woman.

“Josie? Hey, um—”

“Oh, my God. Oh, shit, I’m—” Josie recoiled almost instantly. She tumbled backwards and looked at her hands; geez, her palms were so white how long had they clamped onto her? “I’m...”

“N-no, you’re fine. You’re alright.” Jade wanted to extend a hand out to her, but gave her the space. The way her body quaked told her everything. “Scared me shitless, but you’re alright.”

“I’m...” Josie took a deep breath. Okay. Breathe. Figure out what’s going on. “Please don’t call me that again.”

Jojo, Jojo. Penelope used to call her that while peppering her lips with soft kisses, or surprising her from behind. Josie was always so embarrassed when P wasn’t her bitchy self, but at the same time – enjoyed every minute of it. The nickname always made her heart flutter when she heard it, but now?

Now it just pissed her off.

“Um, alright.” Jade finally stood, grabbed their phones off the floor and gingerly placed it onto the table next to them. “Are you okay? Did something make your powers overload or something?”

“No, it’s.. It’s complicated.” She sighed. “Don’t worry about that. I just… a girl I used to date called me that. I don’t like it.”

“A girl you used to—ah. I get it now,” Jade sat adjacent to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She hoped Josie wouldn’t mind the coaxing to her shoulder. “Penelope, right?”

Josie blinked and jerked her head up, “How did you—”

“I don’t wanna be mean, but she’s _kinda_ been written all over your face this entire night.” She smiled, “Call it a hunch.”

“Sorry...”

“No, don’t take it so harshly. I’m just joking.” Now it was Jade’s turn to sigh. “Sorry. A little much. Did she say something to you before she left?”

“A _lot_. More than you can imagine.”

“Ouch...”

The silence that came next wasn’t too awkward. In fact, it was comforting in a way. Nothing Jade did or said came off _too_ judgy. It was more concerned than anything.

Jade was the first to break it. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?”

“Depends on what it is.”

A laugh. “It’s not Jojo, I guarantee that.”

“Okay, then _maybe_ I’ll listen.”

“I think you’re still in love with her.”

Josie pulled her knees up to her face. “Yeah?”

“Oh, don’t sound so sulky. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just...” Jade hummed. “How do I put it? I’m happy when we spend a lot of time together, but recently you’ve just been so spacey and out of it. Also, there was that one time you nearly snapped someone’s wrist mentioning P.”

“He called you a _whore_ , Jade!”

“But I’m right, aren’t I?”

The two of them laughed, but it wasn’t long before the small smile that cropped onto Josie’s face disappeared.

“Yeah… I don’t _actually_ hate the name. I’m just—I dunno—she used to call me it _so_ often, you know?” She groaned, “It just leaves a bad taste...”

“You don’t have to explain anything, I understand.” Jade smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling the way you do.”

“Yeah...” Josie finally reached for her phone and flicked it to the gallery to glance (and show Jade) a photo the two of them had taken together on a trip. The frown on her face was there, but – for once – her mind felt a lot clearer than it used to be. “Thanks, Jade. And—uh, I’m sorry.”

“Hm? For what?”

“I’ve never told anyone that I still love her. I figured hating her would be the best course of action, but now that I have, I feel like I’ve betrayed you.”

“Oh, I don’t get involved with anything messy.” She nudged her shoulder. “Let’s continue as we are. I can’t deal with girls that don’t have their baggage cleaned up.”

“ _Woooow_.” Josie pushed back.

Jade cackled. “It’s true! Better luck next time, Jo.” She paused. “Are you feeling better, though?”

“For the most part, yeah. I don’t feel like a total, thorny bitch anymore.”

“No, but you’re probably still thinking of yourself as one.”

The two of them laughed the anxieties off into the night, and decided that getting some late night snacks would be the perfect way to continue this once clumsy night of chaos.


End file.
